The securement of permanent conductive contact between electrical components without the use of toxic elements is a high priority in circuit board manufacture and other electronic structure assembly operations. Requirements of a successful material for such applications include high conductivity, rapid adhesion where applied, achievement of a stable physical state in moments, and consistent results every time used.